Movies
� This list of all future and current Sonic adventure series. Current Movies *Sonic's Advnetures of Kingdom Hearts Saga (Dragonpage) **Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts **Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2 *Sonic's Adventures of the Black Caludern (Sonofjafar) *Sonic the Hedgehog Meets The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Blackdemonknight) *Sonic the Hedeghog & The Rise of Darkria (Dragonpage) *Sonic and Amy in Willy Wonka & The Choclate Factory (Blackdemonknight) *Sonic and Pals in Ghostbusters (Blackdemonknight) *Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Sgt. Keroro (Dragonpage) *Sonic's Adventures of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland (Dragonpage) *Sonic's Adventures of Almost Heroes (cooperraymer) *Sonic's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh Capsule Monsters (cooperraymer) Upcoming movies 'To be made by Dragonpage54545/ Dracoknight545' *Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories (Cancelled) *Sonic's Adventures of Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow *Sonic The Hedgehog & the Jewel of Life *Sonic The Hedgehog and The Sky Warrior *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Phantom of Illusions *Sonic Gets Sprited Away *Sonic's Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie *Sonic's Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Sonic's Adventures of Kickassia *Sonic The Hedgehog and CatDogula *Sonic's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Sonic the Hedgehog and Case Closed:The Time-Bombed Skyscraper *Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded *Sonic's Adventures of Grimm Fairy Tales Classics *Sonic The Hedgehog & The Chronicles of Narina : The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardorobe *Sonic The Hedgehog Meets Snow White and Seven Dwarfs *Sonic's Adventures of Looney Tunes Back in Action *Sonic's Adventures of Prince and the Pauper *Sonic The Hedgehog Meets Robin Hood *Sonic's Adventures of Wakko's Wish *Sonic's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Sonic's Adventures of Epic Mickey *Sonic's Adventures of Fantasmic *Sonic's Adventures of South Park the Movie: Bigger, Longer, UnCut *Sonic goes to The World of Color *Sonic's Adventures of Monsters Inc. *Sonic's Adventures of The Labyrith *Sonic's Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Muskteers *Sonic's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Sonic's Adventures of Three Caballoroes *Sonic's Adventures of The Sorceror's Apprentince *Sonic's Adventures of Okami *Sonic's Adventure of 101 Dalmatians *Sonic's Adventures of Pirates of Carriebean: Dead Man's Chest *Sonic's Adventures of Pirates of Carriebean: At World's End *Sonic's Adventures of Pirates of Carriebean: On Stranger Tides *Sonic's Journey Back To Oz *Sonic The Hedgehog Meets The Great Mouse Detective *Sonic's Adventures of Wizard of Oz *Sonic's Adventures of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Movie *Sonic's Adventures of Daffy Duck's QuackBusters *Sonic's Adventures of Conker's Bad Fur Day *Sonic's Adventures of Noah's Ark *Sonic & Mickey and The Beanstalk To be made by Sonofjafar *Sonic's Advnetures of The Princess & The Frog *Sonic's Adventures of Nightmare Before Christmas *Sonic's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle *Sonic's Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Bambi To be made by Blackdemonknight *Sonic and Friends in a series of unfortunate events. *Sonic in Star Wars Episode 1: A Phantom Meance *Sonic in Star Wars Episode 2 Attack of the Clones *Sonic in Star Wars episode 3: Revenge of the Sith *Sonic and Amy in Garfied's Fun Fest *Sonic in A Bug's Life *Sonic & Pals in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Sonic & Pals in Tom and Jerry: The Mobie To be made by cooperraymer *Sonic's Adventures of Rush Hour *Sonic's Adventures of Rush Hour 2 *Sonic's Adventures of Rush Hour 3 *Sonic's Adventures of Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker *Sonic's Adventures of Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys *Sonic's Adventures of Pokemon: Lucario and The Mystery of Mew *Sonic's Adventures of Pokemon Ranger and The Temple of The Sea *Sonic's Adventures of Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai *Sonic's Adventures of Pokemon: Giratina The Sky Warrior *Sonic's Adventures of Pokemon: Arceus and The Jewel of Life *Sonic and Friends with Grown Ups *Sonic's Adventures of A Goofy Movie *Sonic's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie *Sonic's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh Capsule Monsters *Sonic The Hedgehog and Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story *Sonic's Adventures of Space Jam *Sonic's Adventures of Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring *Sonic's Adventures of Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers *Sonic's Adventures of Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King *Sonics Adventures of Drake and Josh Go Hollywood *Sonic's Adventures of Pokemon: Zoroark Master of Illusions *Sonic's Adventures of Big Momma's House *Sonic's Adventures of Big Momma's House 2 *Sonic's Adventures of Big Momma's Like Father, Like Son *Sonic's Adventures of Shanghai Noon *Sonic's Adventures of Shanghai Knights *Sonic's Adventures of The Pink Panther *Sonic's Adventures of The Pink Panther 2 *Sonic's Adventures of Scooby Doo The Movie *Sonic's Adventures of Scooby Doo: Monsters Unleashed *Sonic's Adventures of Scooby Doo: The Mystery Begins *Sonic's Adventures of The 3 Ninjas *Sonic's Adventures of The 3 Ninjas Kick Back *Sonic's Adventures of The 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up *Sonic's Adventures of Transformers *Sonic's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Sonic's Adventures of Paul Blart: Mall Cop *Sonic's Adventures of Money Talks *Sonic's Adventures of Grand Theft Auto IV To be made by DuckTheRockStar *Sonic's Adventures of Pokemon: Mewtwo Strikes Back *Sonic's Adventures of Pokemon 2: The Power of One *Sonic's Adventures of Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown *Sonic's Adventures of Pokemon 4Ever: The Voice of the Forest *Sonic's Adventures of Pokemon Special: Mewtwo Returns *Sonic's Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island *Sonic's Adventures of Pokemon 6: Jirachi Wish Maker *Sonic's Adventures of STAR WARS IV: A New Hope *Sonic's Adventures of STAR WARS V: Empire Strikes Back *Sonic's Adventures of STAR WARS VI: Return of the Jedi *Sonic's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost *Sonic's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Sonic's Adventures of Inspector Gadget *Sonic's Adventures of Inspector Gadget 2 *Sonic's Adventures of Hocus Pocus *Sonic's Adventures of Toy Story *Sonic's Adventures of Toy Story 2 *Sonic's Adventures of Toy Story 3 *Sonic's Adventures of Shrek *Sonic's Adventures of Shrek 2 *Sonic meets the Simpsons *Sonic the Hedgehog meet Casper TBA Sonic Adventure Movies *Sonic's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb: Hawiian Vaction *Sonic's Adventures of Disneyland Fun *Sonic's Campout at Walt Disney World *Sonic's Adventures of the Beach Party at Walt Disney World *Sonic says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris *Sonic's Adventures of Gulliver's Travels *Sonic"s Adventures of Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You *Sonic's Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie *Sonic's Adventures of Despicable Me *Sonic's Adventures of Superman/Batman: Public enimies *Sonic's Adventures of Superman/Batman: Apocalypse